1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a shockproof bumper for automobiles and more particularly, to a bumper provided with an adiabatic device which is used for dual purposes of protectively covering the top surface of the automobile body as well as for its shockproofing function.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
The temperature in an automobile could be increased to an intolerably high degree by the shining of the sun thereon when the automobile is left uncovered. This disadvantage especially takes place in the summer months. Although the hot air within the automobile can be cooled either by driving the automobile and opening the windows, or by actuating the air conditioning device, it takes a certain time period to reduce the temperature of the hot air and this causes some inconvenience to the passengers. Furthermore, using an air conditioning device not only consumes additional gas energy but also reduces the useful life of the automobile. Therefore, in the present era of oil crisis, a device, which in operation does not consume any energy, derived from gas combustion and which device is used to reduce the temperature of the air within the automobile to a desirable range is anxiously desired in the art. In addition, the construction of most conventional bumpers is rigid so that the automobile body gets damaged easily on impact and the passengers may, as a result, be injured when an unexpected accident occurs.